One Drunk Night, Two Best Friends
by Nightmare Knight Absynthe
Summary: Drunken night? Starting of a new life? Blossoming love? Two friends, soon to be lovers, one night that changes everything. SoraxNamine. May change rating in later chapters. Read and Review please!
1. Drunk First, Confused Later

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! I PRESENT TO YOU, MY NEW GREATEST STORY!!! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Kidding, kidding. However, i really like this story. It was a 'request' from NaminexSora Lover, but she wanted me to just write a SoraxNamine Story. This is it. I LOVE this story so far. I hope you enjoy it too.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way shape or form. **

* * *

So, it was the night of the party. I was surprised Namine wanted to come along, being as shy as she was. It was even more surprising that she wanted to go to the party with me, seeing how she had a boyfriend waiting for her at the house.

Lemme back up some, and tell you about Namine Myers, my best friend of all time. We met in the nursery that we both spent our baby years in. Ever since then, we've been inseparable. I mean, we haven't dated or anything, but we've been almost like twins since birth.

And even though we've never dated, we've had our firsts with each other. First date of sorts, first kiss, you know, the basics. Those things aren't important now. So I pulled up to her house and got out of my car, heading up to her door. I knocked a few times and her mother opened the door.

"Oh hello Sora! It's so nice to see you again." She said, a smile on her face.

"Hey Mrs. Myers, is Nami ready?"

"She'll be right out Sora. Come in, make yourself comfortable." She smiled still and led me in. I knew this house well, Namine had moved here after her father died. That was a shame, her father was a great man.

It was only a few years ago actually, I was over here, stayin the night when her mother got a phone call from the cops. Her father was in a terrible car accident, and wasn't expected to survive from his injuries. She rushed to the hospital, brining both of us with her. She knew that Namine would need me after hearing this.

So there I waited in the hall, respecting my own wishes that the family be left alone. A few minutes later, Namine ran out crying, and I took her into my arms, holding her close as she cried harder. I held her all night as she cried herself to sleep. I held her when she was crying at the funeral. I was always there to hold her when she was sad. And people still didn't know that we weren't dating.

"Sora!" Namine's cheerful voice rang out as she came down the stairs. I turned and smiled, opening my arms as she jumped into them with a hug.

"Hey Nami," I said, hugging her close. She smiled back and let go, backing up and showing her outfit. It was a small white one piece dress with flower patterns across the bottom. She looked so innocent, and she held that look well. "You look great Nami."

"Thanks. You look good too Sora!" She smiled, looking at me from head to toe. So my hair may be spiky and wild, but I've always liked it. I was wearing two shirts, a grey button up shirt and a white shirt underneath, and my black pants. I know it was an informal party, wear what you want, but I still wanted to look nice.

"Ready to go Namine?" I said, holding my hand out to her. She took it and smiled, walking up close to me.

"Of course I am!"

* * *

We got to the party, first stopping at my house to grab a few things, and then walked to the house. It was Roxas's house, and his brother, Riku, was Namine's boyfriend. I never really cared for Riku, he held Namine at a distance and never cared for her as much as he should of.

I held the door for Nami as we went inside, and I instantly saw many familiar faces. My sis was here, Kairi. That was weird. She somehow got out of mom and dad's prison known as Saturday night. Wow. I leaned over and told Nami I'd see her around the party and she nodded, knowing I was going to talk to Kairi.

"Bro!" Kairi squeaked as I came over. I rarely got to see her anymore now that I was out of school and out of the house. She pretty much tackled me as I came closer.

"Sis, I'd really like to live for a lot longer, so please, don't choke me!" She let go of me instantly. "Thank you. Now, how the hell did you get out of mom and dad's?"

"I told them I was going to a friend's house. Duh!"

"Of course you did. Well anywho, it's nice to see you again. Seen Rox anywhere?"

"He's over by the kitchen I think. You know that they have beer here?"

"It's a college party Kai, of course they do. Don't drink to much if you're going back home tonight." She just smiled at me.

"Aww bro, come on, you know me!"

"Sadly," I waved as I walked off, "See you later sis."

"Later bro!" she waved back and went back to her little group. I headed towards the kitchen and saw Roxas opening a bottle of Smirnoff, and I went over and snatched it before he could take a swig.

"Damnit Sora, that one was mine!" Roxas growled as I downed half of the bottle.

"Nah Rox, this one's mine. And please tell me you have more then this. I've wanted to get wasted all week."

"Dude, you know me. I have enough to get everyone here wasted for a whole week. My rents don't give a shit."

"And that's why your parties rock. Any music tonight?"

"You bring your guitar?"

"Not tonight dude….hold on a sec…," I heard screaming and went into another room to see Namine yelling at the top of her lungs at Riku, who had his arms around…Fuu?! That lying bastard.

"How dare you lie to my face Riku?! You're such an asshole!!" Namine screamed as Riku shrugged her off and walked with Fuu up stairs, his shirt being undone as they went. I grabbed Namine and pulled her into the kitchen, her heavy sobbing the only thing I could hear.

"Rox, get me a cooler, loaded, and bring it to my house in ten minutes, alright? We're gonna need that tonight," I said, an extreme urgency in my voice. He nodded, and I took Namine back to my house. I shut the door but didn't lock it, and brought Namine to the living room and sat her down.

"How could he do that to me Sora? Why would he do it?!" She cried.

"Because all he wants in a relationship is sex. Thankfully, you didn't touch him or he didn't touch you in any bad way, that's one thing I'm glad for," I sighed.

"I hate him Sora! I hate his guts!"

"I know Namine," I said as I pulled her up against me. "Roxas is comin over in a minute, and he's bringing, well, alcohol. I know you usua-"

"I'll have some Sora. I know you drink to forget, so I'll do the same. But I'll only do it if I can stay here tonight."

"Uh, sure. You know that's no problem Namine," I was surprised. Usually she didn't drink at all, only having some of mine or Riku's. There was a knock on the door. I reached into my wallet, pulling out a fifty and walked over to the door. Roxas handed me the cooler the instant I opened the door, and I handed him the fifty, "Here, now make sure people don't come here tonight, tell them I'm sick or that my rents are over or something, aight?"

"Sure dude. Thanks by the way. Make sure Nami get's better, alright?"

"I will. Later man." I closed the door and walked over to Namine, setting the cooler down and opening it, slowly handing her a bottle.

* * *

The next morning was a haze to me, I couldn't remember anything after Nami and I had started drinking. All I could remember was, clothing being thrown, maybe Namine was mad and had another fit. I also remembered, skin, moaning, passion, kissing, and other things that just made me think I had a 'bad' dream.

I was lucky I didn't have too bad of a hang over in the morning. I sat up slowly, and then felt the blanket get pulled back down. _That's odd_ I thought to myself, then turned and looked to my side. My eyes widened at what, or for better words, Who I saw.

"Namine?!" I whispered. My mind raced, and my 'bad' dream, had just become a reality.

She started waking up, and slowly opened her eyes, looking right at me. She blinked a few times, and then sat up, covering herself with the blanket.

"Sora? What are we….Oh my god…we…," She said, fully awake now at the shock of what happened.

"I'm almost sure….we did….Namine…I don't want to lose you as a friend because of this…"

"Sora are you crazy? You're my best friend! Something like…well…something this extreme won't stop us from being friends!" She said and then, slowly moved closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I put my arms around her, holding her body against mine.

"Sora, I'm glad you let me stay last night, even after what happened."

"I'm glad too Namine. But I'm finding this a little awkward."

"I know that, but I'm a little more confused about something else." She turned her face to mine.

"And what might that be?" I looked right into her blue eyes.

"I don't remember what happened last night. I wonder how good it was. And I wonder," She said, moving her face closer to mine, her mouth near my ear, "If doing it again would be the same."

I turned my face to hers, looking back into her beautiful eyes, and chuckled lightly, "Sure, why not. What's the worse that could happen?"


	2. One Month Changes Everything

A single month had passed since the night we spent together, and Namine and I were almost exactly the same about things. We weren't dating, that was just, our first time. We kinda knew we'd share that, but we never actually considered it.

I was at home today, not having any classes for a few weeks and was resting. I had ran around the block a few times today, tryin to keep up my exercise. I wasn't Mr. Mega fitness, but I wanted to keep in shape. I didn't know where Nami was, but I knew she was coming over later.

I can't say things went exactly back to normal, but we still were pretty much inseparable. One thing was for sure, if we weren't dating, we sure as hell looked like we did. We held hands more, we kissed in public. She stayed the night more. We had connected, but I knew for a fact that we were still best friends.

My phone rang, breaking my thoughts, and I picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"Sora Reeve's house, Sora speaking." I answered. People usually called for me to do shows or something, being I was such a good guitarist.

"Sora I need you to come to my house right now." Namine said, her voice frantic.

"Whoa whoa whoa Nami, slow down. What's up?"

"Please come over to my house. It's an emergency." I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Alright, I'll be right over soon." I said, hanging up after she said goodbye. I got really worried all of the sudden. What had happened to Namine that had made her react that way?

I got to her house within minutes, and went inside. Her mother wasn't home, that was another thing that set off my being worried. Namine came down the stairs, two suitcases in her hands. I took them from her and set them down.

"Nami what happened?! Is your mother alright? Are you alright?!" I asked her, my hands on her shoulders.

"My mom's alright. She just, kicked me out."

"She what?! Why?!" I was so confused. Namine's mother loved her, so why would she kick out her own daughter?

"I'll tell you later. Is it alright if I move in with you Sora?"

I blinked. She just asked if she could move in with me. Was she crazy? "Of course you can Namine. You're always welcome to stay with me, you know that."

"I know, I just wanted to ask you to make sure."

"Namine, you're my best friend of all time, I'd do anything for you."

"That's a really good thing to know Sora, and I'm glad you're my friend." She hugged me and kissed my cheek, and I smiled at her.

"Do you have everything of yours in those two suitcases?"

"Yeah. I don't own much remember?"

"True," I grabbed both suitcases and headed to the car as Namine followed, locking the house behind her and then getting into the passenger seat. I put her stuff in the back then got in and looked at her, "So you wanna tell me now or later still?"

"Later. Can we get some ice cream before we go back to your house?" She looked at me, her face still tear stained.

"Of course Namine, of course." I smiled at her, and she put her hand on mine, sort of holding it. She seemed so different, so pale. I thought she was sick. I was really worried about her, because I didn't know what to do.

"Ice cream always has a way of making me feel a little better." Namine said as she finished her ice cream cone. I drove into the driveway of my house and smiled, my cone being done forever ago. She went to the door as I got her stuff, then we both went inside and I brought her stuff up into my room, the only bedroom in the house.

As I came back down, I saw Namine sitting on the couch, staring into space. I was almost sure that things had started a month ago on that couch. I didn't remember them, but I'm sure. I sat down next to her and smiled, and she laid her head on my shoulder, obviously tired.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" I touched her hand lightly, and she looked up at me.

"Well, I told you I was kicked out. I got into a fight with my mom."

"About what?"

"Well, we had a disagreement over something I find very important."

"And that would be?" I was starting to get more curious.

"You see Sora, I kinda told mom what happened between us."

"And she didn't like that?"

"No, she was fine with that. It's just…" Namine stopped, and put her hand over her mouth. She got up and bolted for the bathroom. I blinked, then ran behind her.

The sound of her puking made me cover my ears, and I wasn't looking at her when she actually puked. To tell you the truth, I was scared to death. I thought she was really sick. I kneeled down next to her and patted her back, and she puked again, then grabbed a paper towel and wiped her mouth.

"God Nami, what's wrong?" I asked, frightened.

"Well, Sora, my mom kicked me out since it's been two weeks since I was supposed to have my period," She said, looking right into my eyes. I blinked, confused even further. My mind pondered what she said, but for some reason, couldn't reach the answer.

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

"What I'm trying to say is," She sighed, looked down, then looked right back into my eyes, "Sora, I'm pregnant."


	3. For Once, I Care

**Doth hate me, my brain does. I can't freakin THINK with all this stuff goin on. I couldn't add onto this bc it didn't feel right, but hell, the next chapter should come smoothly. Hassle me, please, i need it. Force me to work on the story of mine you want to hear the most, i'll do eet. **

**Disclaimer- Own Kingdom Hearts, i do not. **

* * *

I looked at Namine, my eyes wide, "You're…pregnant?!" She just nodded slowly. My mind was racing. Namine was pregnant. With a child. My child. I couldn't breathe.

"Sora, look at me please. There's more, and this is one of the main reasons I got kicked out," She said, taking my hand into hers. I looked at her as she placed my hand on her stomach, "I'm keeping the baby."

"You're…Hold on a minute Nami! This….this is a huge decision! It'll completely change…." I stopped. My thought's finally caught up to me. She wanted to keep the baby not just because it was hers, but also because it was mine. Not just her baby, our baby.

"Sora…" She touched my face softly, looking into my eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I've made my decision, and I want to know if you'll stand by me with the choice I've made."

"Namine," I said softly, putting my hand on hers, "I'm with you one hundred percent on this. You can stay and live with me and so can the baby once it's born." I was careful with my words, not to upset her in any way.

"Oh Sora! Thank you!" She replied happily, attacking me with a hug.

"It's nothing Nami, and you know that. You're my best friend, it's not like you wouldn't do something like this for me."

"Something tells me you wouldn't get pregnant Sora." She giggled.

"Well of course not something like that, but you know what I mean Namine. If I had a big, uh, problem I guess I could say, you'd help me."

"That's true. Thank you again Sora, thank you very much!" She hugged me again, her head resting in the curve of my neck. Her hair smelled really good, and my thoughts drifted to our night together.

Her hair smelt like this then. That night, that morning, two things I'd never forget. The taste of her lips. The feeling of her skin. My heart skipped a beat, and I didn't know why.

I'd never felt this way, this was different. I didn't really know what to say about it, even to myself. I was happy, but this was more than just being happy. I was glad, but I could feel something more. I didn't know how to answer it.

Maybe I loved her. That's crazy. She's my best friend. But then again, we did share something usually only people in love do. I had no idea at all what to think about it, but I was happy with Namine Myers, my best friend, in my arms.


	4. Gifts From The Heart

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! God this took too damn long. I hope it's good. **

* * *

After about a week, it was as if Namine had lived here for years. We already had routines down, ways to do things. Morning started with me waking up to her either getting dressed, her nuzzling my arm, or occasionally, her having to puke. I was there for her no matter what though, because she needed me. Right now, and probably for a long time, I was all she had.

And to me, that was fine. I was the reason she was in this situation, well, slightly. I was there to support her whenever she needed it, and every night I had a show at a club, I got money, and that was more then enough to support me and Namine.

One morning I woke up, knowing that I had nothing to do that day, and turned. Namine was still sleeping, curled up against me. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her. Her hands seemed to wander down to mine, holding it. I could tell she was asleep, because by now she would have turned and said something.

"No…no…don't let go." Namine muttered. She was obviously dreaming, so I leaned closer, listening. "No Sora, don't let go, I love you." My eyes widened some, "I can't live without you, I need you. You're more then a friend to me Sora, please don't let me go."

I was shocked. Namine had _never_ said anything like this before. She was always firm about our friendship, even though we shared our first kiss and other things. Even though she may have been sleeping, I was concerned. She's talked in her sleep before, and it was usually about things I knew. This wasn't good. Or…was it?

***

After somehow escaping her death grip, I had managed to take a shower and go downstairs. I decided to do something nice, smart, and just all around good, and went online to buy Namine something. I grabbed a straw from the kitchen beforehand, and was chewing on it. It was a habit of mine, and I couldn't seem to break it. Oh well.

Anyway, back to the internet. I was looking around for something to get for Namine, just to be nice. I was looking over a store's inventory, looking at all sorts of necklaces. I realized that I had seen a branch of this store around town, so I thought it would be easier to just buy it there.

I wrote Namine a note, telling her I was going to the store. Not a total lie, but hell, it would work. Soon, I was on the road. It then had occurred to me that the store probably wasn't going to be opening for another hour or so, and that ticked me off.

So it was about an hour wait before the store opened officially, but the owner was standing outside opening the door when I had got there. "I'm sorry son, but you're gonna have to wait. However, if you tell me what you're looking for, I can prepare it faster." He said with a smile, obviously a nice man.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for." I admitted.

"Maybe a necklace? Engagement ring?" I blinked, looking at him.

"Engagement ring? I'm not getting married, I don't even have a girlfriend, I think…it's complicated." I finally sighed, sitting on the ground.

"Do you want to talk about it? I've had my fair share of experiences with girl's kid-o, so I might be able to help." He said, walking over and sitting next to me.

"Well, it's complicated like I said…" And then I just told him; everything that had happened with Namine and me. And through it I had realized that I might actually have feelings for her. Through my own words, it was as if I was proclaiming love to Namine, or at least it felt like it. The shop owner just sat there and listened.

When I had finished, he stood up and looked at his watch, then motioned me to follow. He went into the store, and held the door for me. "Come on kid, I'm gonna help you out here."

He started showing me different rings and necklaces, telling me that they had different meanings and things, all with his nice tone. He finally showed me a necklace ring set that I knew I had to buy. The necklace was a blue heart carved out of some gem or something, but the catch was the ring. The ring was pretty plain, but the owner told me of its legend.

According to the legend, when the ring was given to someone that a person had feelings for, that person would forever be connected to the one that had given them the ring. The ring looked like it had a little star on it, a cute little gold ring I had to say.

"I'll take it." I said, still eyeing the necklace."

"Good choice kid, good choice. Do you want me to engrave the ring?"

"No, I'm all set. Thank you very much though."

"It's no problem, just make you're friend Namine happy." He said with a grin. I paid him, and then was on my way. I was on top of the world at that point, and knew that this day was gonna be good.

***

Arriving back at the house, I found that Namine was still asleep. I carefully took out the necklace and placed it around her neck, clasping it on. It was a perfect fit. Namine must have been felt it, cause she was coming too.

"Sora…is that you?" She muttered, half asleep still.

"Yeah, it is." I whispered.

"Is everything ok?" She muttered again, moving some.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just came up to check on you."

"Oh, ok. Can I ask a small favor?" She leaned a little closer to me.

"Anything Namine." I touched her face softly, rubbing it with my thumb.

"Can I have a kiss?" She moved a little closer to me, shifting her whole body.

"Of course you can." I smiled, leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips. She lightly kissed back, and then muttered something against my lips.

"No, I mean, a real kiss. Like you mean it." She started waking up a bit more.

"Namine…" I said, looking at her. However, I could see in her eyes she was adamant on this kiss. "Fine," I admitted defeat, and then sat on the bed next to her, "But first you wake up, got it?"

"Okay," She muttered, leaning against me, and then blinked, feeling the necklace at last. "Where'd this come from?"

"I bought it for you, today." I said, the ring still in my hand.

"Sora, you shouldn't have." She said, leaning against me.

"You're worth it Namine. Every penny. I have something else too," I finally moved and took her left hand, sliding the ring onto her ring finger, "This ring's supposedly magical, and by giving it to you, we will always be connected, no matter what."

"Oh my God Sora, that's so sweet of you…" She said, taking my hand in hers, and then looked into my eyes. In that moment, something inside me changed. I felt different, how, I don't quite know. But I knew one thing for sure; my feelings for Namine, whatever they were, were very real.


End file.
